


Pancake

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, FIx It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homesick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often that Gabriel is worn down this way by his pains, but when he is, he changes. Sam is the only one he seems to let in at times like these, and for that he feels honoured. Sam learned long ago how best to love this disheartened version of Gabriel, how to spark a small smile on his face.</p><p>Things said with no space between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake

“Hold me, Sammy,” Gabriel whined.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, setting his book aside. Gabriel looked dejected, tired, deflated, and he wrapped him up in a hug.

“Can we dance?”

“Is that a euphemism?” Sam smiled softly, kissing Gabriel’s hair.

“No,” Gabriel replied simply. That was when Sam knew something was wrong- there was no cheeky comment, nothing.

“Okay. Just stay here one second, okay, babe?” Sam released Gabriel, heading over to the table and firing up his laptop. He wasn’t surprised when he felt Gabriel leaning onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Sam tightly. Gabriel always was clingy when he got like this.

Once the computer had started up, he opened google, searching ‘slow dance songs’ and clicking on the first playlist he came across, turning up the volume and twisting in Gabriel’s arms, letting him rest his head on Sam’s shoulder as they swayed gently.

Sam felt honoured to be allowed to see this side of Gabriel, the quieter, more vulnerable side to him that was buried under sarcasm.

“Hey,” Sam whispered soothingly, stroking his back in slow, gentle movements.

“Hey yourself,” Gabriel replied, sounded flat and dejected.

“What’s up, hot stuff?” Sam asked, attempting to make him laugh.

“Stealing my lines,” Gabriel replied, but it didn’t elicit so much as a smile.

“Talk to me,” Sam pleaded, holding Gabriel close to him.

“I just… Thinking about home again.”

Sam nodded wordlessly, sighing.

It wasn’t often that Gabriel got this down, but when he did, it took days to drag him out of the rut. Sam was already mentally preparing all of the things he could do to cheer Gabriel up, planning out his favourite meals and telling himself to remember to run him a bubble bath, give him a massage.

“It hurts, Sammy.”

“I know, baby. I’m so sorry.”

Usually, Sam stuck to Gabriel’s name, abbreviations of it at best. Nicknames were Gabriel’s thing, but when he was sad, he appreciated gentle pet names. Sam hated that he wasn’t nearly as creative as Gabriel could be when it came to names- he hated recycling the same names, something that Gabe never seemed to. He didn’t even like ‘babe’; he thought it sounded far too young for them. ‘Darling’ and ‘sweetheart’ were far too cringe-worthy, ‘baby’ was cliche, ‘honey’ was old-sounding. Gabriel hated being called ‘angel’. He ended up using the names that he had declared to himself that he detested, because sometimes, Gabriel needed the extra affection.

“‘S okay, Sammich. I just… I wish I could go back to before. I want to be with you, of course I do. I’ve had some good times, too, even before you. But I want my home. My real home. I know it’s pathetic, but I want my dad. I want my big brothers.”

“Gabriel, you don’t have to say sorry to me for this. Ever. You can love me and still miss it like crazy. And don’t call yourself pathetic. You aren’t. You’re majestic and beautiful and funny and clever and… And everything. You’re everything, Gabriel.”

“Thank you,” came the choked sob of a response.

“No need to, pancake,” Sam replied with a soft smile. “Okay, that was crap. How do you make them up?”

“I like it.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause you came up with it.”

“Okay, weirdo.”

“Hmm. That one could use some work.”

Sam didn’t reply; he just pressed another kiss to Gabriel’s hair, closing his eyes and swaying to the music.

He hated to see Gabriel hurting like this, but it didn’t stop him from thinking fondly of these conversations. This close to Gabriel, sharing intimate space without being sexual, it was beautiful. The words they shared when nobody could hear didn’t even need any real purpose; they were soft and gentle and heartfelt, and that was enough to make these more tender moments special.


End file.
